When viewing still or moving images displayed on the screen of a display device such as a television set, a user may wish to zoom-in on a selected portion of the screen. A zoom feature is common on digital video disk (DVD) players. In a typical implementation, the DVD zoom feature zooms-in on a portion of the screen by displaying a magnified version of that portion. This feature allows zooming-in on selected content but at the expense of removing or obscuring other content that had been displayed. Similarly, various well known computer operating systems have zoom or magnifying lens features but also remove from view some other portion of content from the screen.